Syaoran OneHalf
by wchan39
Summary: AU: Syaoran Li has been travelling and training for most of his life, has a curse he tries to hide...now, his mother has sent him to meet the Kinomotos about something very important...CHAPTER 1 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran ½

By: wchan39

Whoa...it's been like one year since my fics got removed or wrote anything at all. But now I'm back with a new story to start over! This time, it's an AU of the CCS world with a large dose of Ranma ½ goodness.

This is just a prologue of the story, the real first chapter will be uploaded very soon. So I hope you'll enjoy reading this small piece of writing while you wait.

DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of Clamp and Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi (aka I don't own any of them)

---------------

PROLOGUE

---------------

It's been raining heavily for the last few days, thus explaining why the streets are comepletely empty. No sane person would want to be out in a storm like this and getting completely soaked when they can all stay inside their homes where is its nice, warm and comfortable.

But there is one lonesome figure out in the rain.

The figure is a young teenage girl. She has sapphire blue eyes and long beautiful golden hair which is messed up by the water. She wears a green long sleeve chinese shirt and navy blue trousers and is carry a very large backpack on her back. Her overall apprarance shows lots of roughness and dirtiness...a sign that means she's been travelling for quite a long time.

She is trying to find her way around by looking at a completely soaked map. In the end, she still can't find out where she is...and ripped apart and threw away the map in frustration.

"I don't believe this...all this training here and there...now why on earth did mother make me come here to see this Kinomoto person?"

It wasn't until much later that she realised that throwing away that map was a very bad idea...when she realised she's been going around in cirles for like the 8th time now.

After what seemed to be hours worth of walking, she has made it to what appears to her destination. A decently large two-storey yellow house. The teenage girl goes up to the front door and rings the doorbell. After a short wait, someone came and opened the door and revealed to be a middle-aged man with short brown hair combed neatly and wearing glasses.

"How may I help you, miss?"

The girl asked, "Is this the Kinomoto residence?"

"Why, yes it is." The man answered.

"My mother sent me here to see you," The girl explained, " And my name is Syaoran Li."

END OF PROLOGUE

--------------------------

How is it so far? Did I do a good job with the twist at the end? I hope so 'cause I haven't wrote a fic for so long, I may have gotten a bit rusty.

Next chapter will be the the actual first chapter which should explain quite a bit of your questions about this fic...and definitely longer, too.

Feel free to email me or chat online anytime.

Until next time, see ya!

wchan39


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran ½

By: wchan39

Sorry if I left you hanging with the last chapter (not to mention it was very short). Thanks for the reviews, seeing how most of you was shocked at how this strange girl is actually Syaoran, that probably means I did a very good job with the writing and didn't get rusty from the lack of writing for so long (thank god!).

Now, here's the next chapter which is definitely longer and should answer some of the questions from the prologue...and more questions added to this story, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of Clamp and Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi (aka I don't own any of them)

--------------------

CHAPTER ONE

--------------------

"Dad, we're home!"

Two people walked into the house. One is a teenage girl with emerald green eyes, short light brown hair with two small pigtails tied on both sides and wearing a dark coloured sailor school uniform, indicating that she's a high school student.

The other one is a young man that appears to be in his early twenties, short black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and carrying a small backpack on one shoulder.

"Welcome home, Sakura and Touya" Fujitaka replied, "How was practice today, Sakura?"

"It was fine...until Touya came and interrupted the whole thing!" Sakura said in annoyance.

"Hey, I was just looking out for you!" Touya retorted.

"You were threatening to cut certain body parts off them just for looking at me!"

"Those boys are looking at your body and drooling like hell! And this is the thanks I get for trying to protect my kaijuu of a sister?"

BONK!

"Stop calling me a kaijuu!" Sakura screamed after she smashed her baton at Touya's head, making a large bump form at where she hit him at.

"Owww..." Touya moaned in pain, then mutters, " What a kaijuu..."

Sakura must have heard that because she threw her baton at Touya, who ducks in order to dodge it.

" HA HA! You missed!" Touya teased.

"Why you..."

It didn't go any further as Fujitaka stepped in to break up the fight.

"Settle down, you two! Dinner will be very soon so you two go and get changed now" he said.

The arguing siblings forgot their fight for now and replied, "Yes, Dad!"

-----------------------------------------------

When Sakura got to her room, she dropped down her school bag and gym bag and dropped herself onto her bed. It was a hard workout today as usual.

"Feel so tired..." Sakura thought, " I know! I'll take a nice hot bath before heading downstairs for dinner." So she got back up and heads out of her room and into the bathroom.

After bringing a towel and some clean underwear with her, Sakura slowly strip off her clothes as she prepare to take her bath. It's been a long and hard workout with the cheerleading practice today so it'll be nice to have good soak in the tub.

When finished, Sakura enters the bathtub section. As the door slide opens, the room is filled with steam from the hot water.

"Maybe Dad or Touya already taken their baths just then" Sakura thought.

As she goes in further, she sees a dark brown-haired young man around her age just as naked as she is right now, sitting on a bath stool and lathering his body with soap...

...wait a minute.

A strange naked boy in the bathroom?

Probably heard the door opening, the boy turned around and saw Sakura staring down at him. True, the boy admits in his thoughts that the girl in front of him is very cute but the thing that he's very worried about is that she's blushing, completely naked and staring at him right now.

After what seems to be an eternity of silence...

"KYAHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

...all hell breaks loose!

"PERVERT! PERVERT!"

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry!" The boy, wearing nothing but a towel keeps yelling out as he runs out of the bathroom with all sorts of bathroom products thrown at him.

As he keeps running, he heads down the stairs and bumps into Touya, who looks extremely pissed off right now.

"Why you sneaking little...how dare you try to take advantage of my sister!" Touya bellowed.

Touya raised his fist and brings it down hard at the boy, only to realise that he dodged the punch. Frustrated, he throws more punches at a rapid speed but the boy still managed to dodge them effortlessly. Touya then throws in a few kicks too but still they miss.

"AHHHH! (Punch) Please! I'm sorry, (Punch) it (Kick) was just (Kick) an (Punch) accident!" The boy pleaded while avoiding getting hit.

Then, as Touya winds up another punch, the boy used this opening to jump over him. The second he set foot on the floor near where staircase is, he quickly jump down the stairs. Once he landed, he looked back upstairs.

"Please! I can explain everything!"

"SHUT UP, YOU PEEPING TOM!" Touya bellowed as he also jumped down the stair by doing a flying kick aimed at the boy, who simply rolled over to dodge the attack. As the boy got up, Touya followed up with a roundhouse kick which the boy barely avoided by leaning backwards.

The fight continued into the lounge room with Touya still unable to land a hit on the boy. Touya thought in frustration why cannot he beat the crap outta him.

It all ended when something spinning flew by and bit the boy's legs from behind, knocking him down on the floor. The object returned to its owner, who turns out to be Sakura now fully clothed in an orange long sleeved shirt and black shorts and the object was actually a cheerleading baton.

Before anything else could happen, Fujitaka happened to have walked in on the whole scene.

"Hey, what's with the noise..." He trailed off as he sees his two children about to beat up a brown-haired boy who's wearing nothing but a towel. " I see that you all got reaquainted already, seeing how the three of you haven't seen each other for so long."

Sakura and Touya turned their heads to Fujitaka.

"Dad...you know this boy?"

------------------------------------------------

"I know I said it many times now, but I'm really sorry! I wasn't being perverted or anything!"

"It's okay, I forgive you, but still...Is it really you, Syaoran?"

The boy nodded, now dressed in a green t-shirt and grey trousers. Everybody is now gathered at the dining table, talking about their 'visitor'. As it turns out, the boy was actually Syaoran Li, Sakura and Touya's childhood friend.

"I haven't seen you for such a long time." Sakura said, " It's so nice to see you again!"

"As you all know, Syaoran is the heir of the Li Clan, one of China's greatest Martial Arts training facilities" Fujitaka explained, " Thus he has to train a lot so he can someday become the heir. And as part of the training, Syaoran travelled a lot to hone his martial arts skills"

"So, why is he here in the first place?" Touya asked.

"His mother thought it was about time that Syaoran gets a more stable education now, so she decided to send him to school here to Japan and made arrangements to go to Sakura's school." Fujitaka answered.

"Wait...so he'll be staying here?"

Fujitaka nodded.

"NO WAY!" Touya protested, " There's no way that chinese gaki is gonna stay here! What if he tries to take advantage of Sakura again like he did before?"

"I already told you, it was an accident! There's no way I'll do such a thing to Sakura!" Syaoran replied angrily, "And who are you calling a gaki?"

So, Touya and Syaoran got into a glaring contest. It was a few minutes later they stopped because of Sakura's protests. Then, Fujitaka begins to speak again.

"Now that's over with...Syaoran wants me to tell you that during his last travel to China, he had accidentally acquired a curse..."

That got Sakura and Touya's attention.

"Curse? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing harmful, so don't worry" Syaoran assured, "It all started one year ago while I was travelling in Mainland China for my martial arts training...

**(FLASHBACK)**

_The whole area was completely covered with fog and we see Syaoran climbing up the steep hills, looking completely worn out and holding onto a stick for support._

_"It was one of the toughest ordeals that I've come across right now," Syaoran narrated, " I got lost in the mountainside for ten days, my food supply was stolen and eaten by this weird panda that for some odd reason, acts very human-like..."_

_After what seems to have been hours of walking, there's still nothing but mist and rocks all around._

_"The map I got did a lousy job of getting me out of here, I felt like I was going around in circles."_

_As Syaoran kept going, the ground he stood on collapsed and he finds himself sliding down a steep descent, screaming like there's no tomorrow._

_The drop has finally led him to fall into this small spring. He was very weak from the lack of food at the time, he even thought he might end up dying here..._

_"I was unconscious for a long time, found out that someone saved me and explained to me how the spring I fell into was a cursed spring..."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"So, what's the curse?" Touya asked, apparently bored of this.

"Mr. Kinomoto, can you go get me a glass of hot and cold water?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Fujitaka came back from the kitchen with a glass of cold water in one hand and a glass of hot water in the other and puts them on the table in front of Syaoran.

"I think the best way to tell you about this curse is by showing you."

Then, she grabs the glass of cold water and pours it on himself. What Sakura and Touya saw was something they'll never expect to see in their lifetime. In place of the brown-haird boy is a very beautiful teenage girl with long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes and her figure was definitely something boys would drool over and girls would envy.

"The cursed spring was called Jusenkyo, there's a lot of these springs there and if you fall into any one of them, you'll be cursed to become whatever drowned there before" the now female Syaoran replied, "The one I fell into is the Spring of the Drowned Princess, something about a princess drowned there may long ago. Cold water triggers the curse, turning me into this and..."

Then, Syaoran grabbed the glass of hot water and pour it on himself, the girl in front of them then turns back into the brown-haired boy Sakura and Touya met earlier on.

"...And hot water reverse the curse, until the next time I get splashed with cold water." Syaoran finished.

It was a few good minutes of silence as Sakura and Touya lets all this information sink in...unfortunately, Touya can't handle it and snapped.

"You...you just turned from GUY TO GIRL AND BACK THE OTHER WAY?" Touya screamed out loud.

"Uhhhh...that's about sums it up." Syaoran replied.

"I...think...I'll...go...up...to...my...room...now..." he softly said as his left eye started twitching nervously as a side effect from the shock. He slowly walked out of the room and upstairs completely freaked out.

As for Sakura, she's taking this extremely well...especially since she got a kettle of hot water in one hand and a jug of cold water in the other and keeps taking turns in pouring them, making Syaoran's curse trigger back and forth.

"Teeheehee...this is soooo cool!" Sakura giggled.

Finally, this whole thing ticked off Syaoran.

" WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Syaoran screamed at Sakura, "I'M NOT SOME KIND OF TOY, YOU KNOW!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is so cool...and consider this as punishment for 'seeing' me back there."

Syaoran blushed at that.

Okay, it's getting kind of late so you two should go to bed," Fujitaka said, "After all, you two got school tomorrow."

------------------------------

It was late at night, when the phone was ringing. Fujitaka came and answered it.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence."

"This is Yelan Li speaking, has my son arrived?"

"He made it here just fine, don't worry about it."

"...Have you told them about the arrangement?"

"No, I didn't...I don't want to force those two into anything they may not want to do so I decided to let 'nature' takes its course."

"I see...That's all I need to know for now, goodbye."

The line at the other end disconnected and Fujitaka hangs up the receiver.

" That's it...I'll just let 'nature' take its course..." Fujitaka thought, " After all, it could be disastrous should Sakura and Syaoran were to find out now that they're engaged to each other when they were little..."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

------------------------------

So, S+S doesn't know they're engaged...this should be interesting.

I wrote it like that bacause I thought if they know they're engaged earlier on (like in Ranma ½ where they tell Ranma and Akane about their engagement from the start), too many stuff could happen, such as how Sakura feels about this whole thing, whether she's happy or felt bad that her father planned out her life, thus making Fujitaka look bad (which I didn't want) and also I'm too lazy to write all that stuff right now. So I went for this path of not letting S+S know about their engagement yet.

As for Syaoran's female form. I wanted her to not look anything or even similar like Syaoran as a guy. I also seen other fics about Syaoran getting the Jusenkyo curse and they usually make his female form look just like when he's a guy, except with longer hair and the change in certain body parts. I was worried that if I did that, this fic would've look 'been there, done that'-ish.

Thus I went for a different female look in order to make the twist in the prologue more effective. BTW, Syaoran's female form was inspired by his Sleeping Beauty costume in CCS.

That's about it until the next chapter, see ya!

wchan39


End file.
